Hartstorm Fanfictions/Alone in The Darkness/Proloog
STUK VAN HARTSTORM Een goude poes met twee kleine kittens zat in de kraamkamer met paar andere Moederkatten te praten. "Hoe ga je ze nou noemen Honingbloem?" Reageerde één van de Moederkatten. Het was Mistvleugel een vroegere RivierClan-krijger die onderdak krijgt van Hartster. "Ik moet het nog bespreken met Vuurvlam" antwoordde Honingbloem terug. Mistvleugel keek haar aan "Ik gaf gewoon de namen aan mijn kittens zonder mijn partner" zei Mistvleugel uitdagend. Je zag aan Honingbloem aan haar blik dat ze het niet meer kon accepteren "Mistvleugel! Het zijn mijn kittens!" Zei Honingbloem terug "Ik doe wat ik ermee wil, als ik nou zeg dat ik het samen met Vuurvlam Wil kiezen doe ik dat. Mistvleugel keek haar boos aan en sprak niet meer verder "Wat is zij toch een Muizenbrein!" Dacht Honingbloem na. STUK VAN ROODERIK Vuurvlam draafde naar de prooiberg met een groot konijn en twee muizen in zijn bek. Hij gooide de gevangen prooi op de hoop en hij hoorde Rooderik's poot stappen achter zich. "Hoi, Vuurvlam." Miauwde hij. "Zo te zien hebben we dit Bladval een goede vangst?" Vuurvlam knikte. "Ja, we zullen meer moeten vangen voor Bladkaal." antwoorde de rood-witte krijgskat terug. Rooderik knikte kortaf en mauwde tenslotte. "Je gaat met de Zonsondergang patrouille de RivierClangrens controleren. Hartster vertelde me dat jullie extra bij de Zonnerotsen moeten kijken, wie weet wat ze daar weer hebben geflikt. Jij neemt de leiding van de patrouille." Hij draaide zich om en liep weg. Vuurvlam pakte een mui en liep mee naar de kraamkamer. Volgens de warmte van buiten kon Vuurvlam voelen dat Zonhoog allang al begonnen was. Hij begroette Mistvleugel met een miauw tussen zijn mondvol muis door en liet de muis voor Honingbloem vallen. "Wat zijn ze klein." miauwde Vuurvlam zacht en verbaasd. Hij ging naast Honingbloem zitten en bekeek hoe de witte kitten omdraaide en weer ging drinken. Hij hoorde nog Mistvleugel mompelen. "Zo was je ook al begonnen, Vossenstront." Vuurvlam draaide zich om. Hij wou niks terugzeggen. Vuurvlam was meer respectvol voor oudere katten en vechtte niet zo graag. Maar je kan je wel voorstellen als Vuurvlam zich inhield. Hij hield voor een momentje zijn oren beledigd naar achteren. Tot Honingbloem terugmiauwde. "J ehebt gelijk, Mistvleugel. Maar Vuurvlam bekeek het niet zo, hij kan er niets aan doen dat hij bezorgd over ze is." Met een nijdige zwiep van haar staart keek Mistvleugel nros de andere kant op. Vuurvlam wist dat Honingbloem gewonnen had. Hij was zo in met zijn kittens en met Honingbloem dat hij vergat over de patrouille. Droomvacht maiuwde zijn naam. "Vuurvlam! Vuurvlam!" Vuurvlam spitste zijn oren en een stemmetje in zijn hoofd mompelde teleurgesteld "Nee, he." Hij gaf een lik over Honingbloems kop en miauwde. "Ik moet de Zonsondergangpatrouille doen, ik zie je later." Honingbloem kon niet antwoorden. Ze was te druk bezig met haar jongen. Het enige wat ze overliet was een kort knikje. Vuurvlam liep de kraamkamer uit en hoorde Droomvacht sissen. "Kom op! We staan wel een maanlang te wachten! De patrouille staat al klaar jij moet nog gaan en je bent ook nog onze leider.!" De laatste woorden gromde ze meer. Vuurvlam keek schuldig naar voren. Hoe kon hij dit nu uitleggen? ''STUK VAN HARTSTORM "Goed???" Zegde Mistvleugel "Heb je nu de namen al gegeven aan je twee kittens!" Honingbloem keek Mistvleugel vuil aan. Mistvleugel merkte het niet eens op! "Als jij er nog niet was" spinde Honingbloem "Hebben we de namen gegeven!" Mistvleugel keek haar aan en sprak "Hoe heten ze?" Vroeg ze op een lievere toen. Honingbloem werd ook weer blij "IJskit en Jaagkit" antwoordde Honingbloem. "Mooie namen!" Antwoordde Mistvleugel opeens kwam een zilvere poes binnen de kraamkamer "Hallo, Honingbloem" zei een bekende stem "Hoe gaat het met de kittens?" Honingbloem keek haar aan "Ohh Hartster!" Zei Honingbloem "Het gaat heel goed!! Met de kittens" Hartster en Honingbloem waren beste vriendinnen alleen Honingbloem was een seizoen ouder. Er zat niet zoveel verschil in... "Ik heb gehoord dat jullie ze IJskit en Jaagkit gaan heten!?" antwoordde Hartster. Honingbloem had het niet gehoord en Mistvleugel zei het opnieuw "Ohh, Sorry" antwoordde Honingbloem "Ja, Jaagkit heeft Vuurvlam de naam gegeven en ik IJskit" Hartster knikte en ging uit de kraamkamer. STUK VAN ROODERIK Bij de avond aangekomen draafde Vuurvlam naar Rooderik. "De RivierClan zijn er niet geweest maar ze hebben wel aan de overkant hun geurmarkeringen gedaan." Droomvacht zag dat Vuurvlam naar Rooderik toe was gegaan en ze begon ook naar de open plek te draven. "Tja, maar ons meneertje was te laat." Vuurvlam wist dat haar toon niet zo zachtaardig zou zijn als Rooderik er was. "Ze doet het alleen maar voor Rooderik." dacht hij in zijn hoofd. Maar Rooderik had geen tijd voor praatjes. "Ik ga dit verslag aan Hartster vertellen. Ga maar wat eten en uitrusten." En Rooderik draafde naar het leidershol. Vuurvlam zat zijn poot schoon te likken en hoorde Nachtpoot mopperen. "Ik wil niet dat jij me traint, Droomvacht! Ik wil dat Rooderik me traint. Hij is sterker, aardig, grappig en we maken ook vaak lol." Vuurvlam stond op om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. "Hij heeft me het bevel gegeven, Nachtpoot. Hij moet nu even een patrouille doen. Of wil je op hem wachten? Dan kun je het ook bij je krijgersnaam wachten." Nachtpoot verstijfde, Vuurvlam zag een glans van verdriet in zn ogn. "Waar is hij bang voor?" dacht hij. Nachtpoot zuchtte. "Goed dan." Droomvacht snorde blij. "Oké, laten we gaan!" En samen draafden ze de ingang uit. Vuurvlam vond het alsmaar raar. Droomvacht heeft nog nooit een leerling gehad. Waarom zou Rooderik haar vragen? Vuurvlam schudde die gedachten weg. Hij draafde de kraamkamer in en ging weer naast Honingbloem zitten, hij vertelde over de patrouille. En over Droomvacht en Nachtpoot, wat hij nog steeds raar vond, Honingbloem miauwde geruststellend. "Tja, Rooderik is commandant geworden, hij kan niet alle tegelijk. Hij zit op patrouille en zijn leerling moet dan ook getraint worden." Vuurvlam antwoorde terug maar net zo verward als daarnet. "Maar waarom niet een andere krijger? Droomvacht heeft nog geen leerling gehad en Rooderik laat haar opeens de baas spelen." Honingbloem staarde naar haar jongen om na te denken. "Dat is best wel raar." antwoode ze. "Zelfs ik zou het niet doen." Vuurvlam knikte "zie je? Er is hier iets op het spel." miauwde hij ernstig. STUK VAN HARTSTORM Het was zeker een maan stil, je hoorde alleen buiten wat gepraat en de patrouilles werden gekozen. Vuurvlam werd niet gekozen. Hij bleef bij Honingbloem hij bleef maar. "Wanneer ga je nou weg?" Zei Mistvleugel "Mijn kittens raken geïrriteerd" Vuurvlam keek Mistvleugel aan maar zweeg. "Ik weet waarom!" Riep Honingbloem plots. Mistvleugel keek haar vies aan. "Weet je het niet!?" Fluisterd Honingbloem in Vuurvlam zijn oor "Droomvacht is gewoon verliefd op Rooderik. Maar Rooderik ziet Droomvacht niet staan alleen Hartster. Daarom probeert ze op te vallen!. Bijna iedereen weet dat Droomvacht op Rooderik is" spijtig genoeg had Mistvleugel het gehoord "Ja! Dat weet ik ook!" Antwoordde Mistvleugel "Je ziet het gewoon." Vuurvlam zweeg een tijdje. STUK VAN ROODERIK Vuurvlam miauwde. "Nou, waarom zou Rooderik haar niet leuk vinden?" hij zei het heel voorzichtig omdat iedereen weet dat Vuurvlam niet zoveel oplet, alleen als het heel belangerijk is/ Wanneer hij Mistvleugel raar naar hem kek stond hij op. "Ik moet gaan, ik ga met Rooderik en Nachtpoot op jachtpatrouille, ik zie je later!" met een lik over haar oren liep hij de kraamkamer uit en zag net Nachtpoot binnenkomen met Droomvacht. "Zeg dit niet tegen Rooderik, he?" Hoorde Vuurvlam Droomvacht fluisteren tegen Nachtpoot. De zwarte leerling knikte bang en liep met de prooi naar de prooiberg. Rooderik liep naar Hartster "Heeft Paarsroos Nachtpoot meegenomen om te jagen?" Hij wist dat Paarsroos al veel leerlingen heeft gehad en dus heeft hij haar nachtpoot toevertrouwd. Vuurvlam spitte zijn oren en liep naar hun toe. "Sorry dat ik stoor maar, eigenlijk dacht ik dat je Droomvacht bedoelde omdat zij hem meegenomen had." Je kon gegrom horen in Rooderiks keel en miauwde ernstig. "Haal haar hier" Vuurvlam knikte en liep naar het krijgershol, hij miauwde wat tegen Droomvacht en samen liepen ze naar Rooderik en Hartster. Hartster miauwde "Wie heeft je het bevel gegeven met Nachtpoot ervandoor te gaan?" Vuurvlam huiverde na het zien van de glimp van haat in Droomvachts ogen. "Paarsroos zag ik niet eens in het kamp dus vond ik het zonde om hem zomaar ongetraint achter te laten." Rooderik onderbrak haar ruw. "En heb je het aan Paarsroos gevraagd? Vroeg ze het aan jou? Nee, als straf moet je vandaag en morgenochtend tot middernacht in iedere patrouille meedoen. Het is mijn leerling en ik hoop dat je hem niet verschillende dingen leert!" met een nijdige zwiep van zijn staart liep hij grommend weg. Roodstreep liep naar de kraamkamer en miauwde tegen Honingbloem. "Wanneer mogen ze eigenlijk naar buiten?" Honingbloem miauwde achterdochtig en nerveus. "over 1 maan." ze likte haar vuurrode jong schoon en snorde blij bij het gepiep van de witte. Roodstreep liep normaal weg en keek rond. Vuurvlam vertrouwde die vent gewoon niet. Alone in The Darkness | De Clans>> Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Verhalen